


7 Days to Redemption

by Green_Arrows_of_Karamel (Mare9548)



Series: Enraptured Submission [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Plug, BDSM, Ball Gag, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, D/s agreement, Domme, Domme!Felicity, F/M, Femdom, Heavy BDSM, Malesub, Multi, No Sex, Paddle, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Punishment, Self-Bondage, Smoaking billionaires, flommy, hogtied, male chastity, sub!Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Green_Arrows_of_Karamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has been a bad boy, and his mistress teaches him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Days to Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my naughty darlings!
> 
> AS I promised, here I'm posting this installment, because we hit the 8 million votes mark for MTV's Ship of the year! (KEEP VOTING!!! Every like and reblog counts!!). 
> 
> There’s a few things I’d like to tell you about it. First, the events presented here occur about 18 months later since Felicity met the boys. Second, this isn’t your typical hot smutty story. For one, there’s no sex. I wanted to explore other aspects of BDSM, so this might be a little different of what you expect. For those who are curious, I put some links inside the story to show you the item that’s mentioned. It’s up to you to click on them or not.
> 
> And last, but definitely not least, I want to thank you all for the feedback you’ve been giving me. If I’m honest, when I started publishing the series, I was afraid that no one would read it, much less like it. So thank you so much for being so amazing with me. You guys rock and I love you!
> 
> I’ve talked too much already, so I better leave you to what you came here to do. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------
> 
> UPDATE:
> 
> I'm such bad, bad, BAD friend! *hanging my head in shame* I forgot to thank the wonderful Megan, for betaing this chapter. Dearie, you're the best!!! I don't know what I'd do without you!

_October, 2013_

The first thing Felicity noticed, upon entering the apartment that she shared with Tommy, was a wet mess on the kitchen counter. It looked like if someone had spilled water on it and never cleaned it up. That itself was weird. In the year that they had been living together, as roommates —not to mention as well as mistress and pet—, she had discovered that Tommy was quite organized. Seldom, to not say ever, he left things out of place or a mess without cleaning up. She was the one that left things all around.

That being so, she started to get worried. She looked at the glass-and-wrought-iron console by the door. Tommy’s keys were on the same small bowl she had dropped hers. “Tommy, are you home?”

He didn’t answer, but Felicity thought she heard a soft moaning. Probably she should have been more cautious, not knowing what she could find. Yet, Felicity made a beeline for Tommy’s room. She knocked, calling him again, and this time there was no doubt that someone moaned in reply.

In other circumstances, she’d have roared in laughter and taken advantage of the way she found him. He was naked on the floor, hogtied and gagged. By the layer of sweat covering him, and the total exhaustion that his body exuded, she could tell that Tommy had been like that for a while. And for what she could see, he had his favorite butt plug deep in his ass. The vibrating dildo wasn’t buzzing anymore, so Felicity assumed the batteries had died out. What worried her the most was the cut Tommy had on his forehead. It had stopped bleeding, but it looked like it might need stitches. “Oh, my God! Tommy!” kneeling beside him, pulled the dildo out. Tommy moaned pitifully behind the gag; she unfastened it after that. “What happened?”

He opened and closed his jaw, happy of having mobility again. “I fell from the bed and I hit the nightstand,” the stiffness of his jaw thwarting his speech.

She went to loosen his ties, but realized he used padlocks to secure himself. “Tommy, where are the keys?”

He averted his gaze, and spoke in a small voice, “In the kitchen counter.”

Now she understood the mess. Her naughty pet planned to have a little of a self-bondage session, but made a tiny mistake. He tied himself up and left forgotten the only thing that would grant him freedom in another room. By the second, her initial displeasure, for finding Tommy doing something she hadn’t given him permission to do, was turning into real anger.

Felicity went to get the keys and there they were. Attached to a long and thin string, four small keys were sitting in the middle of what had been an ice block. Returning to Tommy’s bedroom, she set him free. His muscles were shaky with fatigue, so she helped him to sit on the bed. On the sheets, the evidence of the good time he had was in plain sight. By the amount of jizz on the bed, she could tell he had cum several times.

“How long you’ve been tied up?”

“What time is it?”

“A quarter to nine.”

“Seven hours.”

“Tommy!” she was appalled, that was a long time to be in that position. He had been lucky. Until just a few hours before, she had a business trip planned. It was canceled at the last minute. Otherwise, she would have been flying to London by now and Tommy would still be trapped in a hog-tie. “Did anyone else knew you were doing this? Just in case.”

His evasive gaze was answer enough.

“Thomas August Merlyn,” calling him with his full name had the desired effect. He cringed, knowing she meant business, “you should know by now that safety is the most important thing when you do this kind of things!”

“I know.”

“No, you apparently don’t! But I’m not discussing this with you right now. I’m too mad at you to think straight.”

“Never was my intention to displease you. I’m sorry.”

“Not as much you’ll be later. Now, get dressed, so I can take you to the E.R. That cut needs to be looked at.”

 

Tommy wasn’t feeling well on the ride back home from the emergency room. It had nothing to do with the soreness in his muscles from being restrained for so many hours, nor for struggling against the bonds. Neither was because of the cut on his forehead. His uneasiness was because the silent treatment that Felicity was giving him.

After she caught him being naughty and stupid, she had that initial outburst of anger. Now, she had become utterly quiet. That never was a good thing. The babbling woman he loved and knew so well had disappeared completely. She wasn’t even using her mad loud voice. That meant only that she was beyond herself. Tommy seldom paid heed to what his father had to say, but one of the old man’s sayings seemed somewhat suitable for that moment. His father used to say that a silent woman only could be devising the downfall of her adversary.

Being honest, he didn’t want to begin to imagine what she was plotting against him in that devious mind of hers. In due time, he’d know. Because a well-deserved punishment was in his near future. He knew that.

The silence lasted until the trespassed the threshold of their home.

“I’m very disappointed at you, Tommy,” she began and he felt even worse than before. Listening to those words cut him deeply. He lived to please her, and that day he had failed her. “I never thought you could do something like this.”

“I’m sorry. I—”

“You listen to me,” the order came in calm and soft tone, but for Tommy it was like the cracking sound of a whip. “I want you to think of what would have happened if my trip to London hadn’t been canceled. You would have stayed hog-tied for the next five days. I’d have gotten a nice welcome back present… finding you dead.”

“Felicity, you’re exaggerating.”

“Am I, Tommy? You know I’m not. It takes only three days without drinking water to kill you. Neither I’m too happy with your naughty mischief of doing self-bondage without my allowance. But that’s really not why I’m upset about. I love you, puppy, and my heart would be crushed, if something happens to you.”

The cracking of her voice and the unshed tears in her eyes broke his heart. Tommy hated that he was making her cry. “I’m sorry, okay. I won’t do this ever again.”

“I hope not. Because another reckless stunt like this one and I’m ending our D/s agreement. Is that clear?”

“Yes, very clear.”

“Good,” she breathed in deep, collecting herself, before continuing. “Now, your transgressions today were serious and you’re making me do something I don’t want to.”

“You’re going to punish me,” not a question, a certainty.

“But not tonight. You went through enough today and I’m angry and tired. Besides, I need to think in the appropriate disciplinary action.”

And the waiting for it was a punishment itself. He awoke every morning wondering, if that day he’d get what he deserved. After five agonizing days, Tommy’s judgment day came at last.

That night, he was in his room watching TV, when his Mistress asked him if he could come and talk to her for a moment. Dreading what he knew was coming he headed out. Reaching the living room, Tommy saw Felicity standing behind the kitchen bar. In front of her, a [wooden paddle with holes](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/6106CDLZ5uL._SX450_.jpg) in it lay on the granite top, next to a 6x6 inch cardboard box.

Trying to ignore the objects between them, he took a seat on one of the stools across the counter, facing her. Before she could say anything, the need to apologize overpowered him. In those days past, he got enough time to reflect what he did. He realized that Felicity was right. He fell into the trap of a reckless desire, which could have ended much worse than how it did.

“I want to beg for your forgiveness. I’ve been thinking about what I did and I know I did wrong. Not only disregarding your ownership over me unabashedly, but because I was careless with my safety. In my thrill of trying something new, I got neglectful.”

Felicity looked pleased with his apology, and she let him know that, “I appreciate and accept your apology, Tommy. I’m glad that you used these days to think about your behavior. I’ve been thinking too… and I wonder why you did this. This isn’t like you. You’re not prone to misbehave. Is there something bothering you? You know I’m always willing to listen. What happened that day?”

“I’m not really sure. I was bored out my mind and horny. I just found a stupid thing to do. I thought that like you weren’t going to be at home all weekend, I could play a little by myself. I wanted to feel naughty.”

“If you were feeling like that, why didn’t call me? I could have given you a fun task to do or simply let you do what you wanted. Under supervision.”

“I knew you were having a busy day. I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“That’s not excuse. You know that. You know I always have time for my boys.”

“I know you’re right. I should have called you.”

“And Oliver?”

“What about him?”

Felicity narrowed her eyes. She picked up what he didn’t want to tell. “Why didn’t you call him? What happened? Did you two fight? No wonder he’s in such awful mood these days.”

“Yes, we argued,” Tommy said, reluctantly. “Is that true that he’s in a foul mood?” he asked, having mixed feelings about it. On a hand, it was what Oliver got for being an unbearable jealous fool. But in the other, Tommy didn’t want him to suffer, like he was. He missed him.

Felicity ignored his question and looked to the heavens, asking for patience. “I don’t need to know why are you fighting, that’s between the two of you. But you better fix it soon on your own. I know it’s about a stupid thing. Otherwise, one or both of you would have said something to me.”

Tommy wanted to refute her argument, but she was right. The fight with Oliver had last longer than what it should, because neither of them wanted to swallow their pride.

“If I lose my patience before that happens,” Felicity continued, “I’ll tie both of you together and won’t let you free until things are all worked out. I won’t have my pets fighting with each other.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“In the meantime, you got to choose.”

“Choose what?”

“I thought about it and I came up with two different reparations for you to make. I can’t decide which one to use, so you’re deciding your own fate.”

Tommy lowered his gaze to the objects on the counter before him and swallowed hard. The paddle, that mean object that he was not fond of, looked less appealing now. He wasn’t into intense pain, that wasn’t his kink. It wasn't in his hard limits, but if he could avoid that, he would. Still, he didn’t know what the box contained. There were chances that the object inside could deliver sharper pain than the paddle. Felicity’s wicked mind worked that way. She led you to think you were choosing the lesser predicament, when in reality you were falling into a trap.

But sometimes, things were as they seemed. You never knew. Tommy definitely didn’t.

“What are my choices? If I may know.”

“Receiving twenty-four strokes with the paddle,” Tommy was barely capable to hold his tongue back. He never received so many strokes with a paddle before. His limit was twenty, and not with that paddle. The perforated surface made the sting sharper and lasting. However, he knew that his objection only would get him more strokes.

“Which would be a painful, but quickly executed punishment,” she continued. “Or you can use what’s inside the box for a week. Per se, it doesn’t provoke any pain. I guess it could depend on how good boy you are during the time you use it.”

He knew the answer, but he needed to ask anyway, “Can I know what’s inside the box?” because, being a good boy sounded like it was going to be impossible that week. He just had that feeling.

“No, you can’t.”

No, of course not.

“So… what do you choose, ‘A’,” she pointed the paddle first, then the box, “Or ‘B’?”

Tommy weighed the options, taking into consideration the pros and cons. It was a hard decision, but he made it, “The box.”

According what Felicity had said, the discomfort of whatever was in there couldn’t be greater than what knew the paddle would give him. He didn’t think Felicity would subject him to an intense level of discomfort for too long. She knew him and his limits. Rather, whatever was inside would be a test of his endurance. He would suffer longer time, but the torment would be much easier to bear. He hoped.

“Very well, then. The box it is. I want you to go to groom yourself. When you’re back here I want you naked and wearing your collar.”

“Yes, Miss Smoak.”

“Go, you got fifteen minutes.”

Tommy didn’t waste any. Quickly, but thoroughly, he did his ritual of grooming for service. Which, besides the usual shower, consisted in relieving his bladder and emptying his bowels. While he was in the shower, shaving his crotch area was mandatory. His balls needed to be as smooth as a baby. Shaving his face was also necessary. Unlike Oliver, he wasn’t allowed to have a five-o’clock shadow.

Then, it was the part when he donned whatever clothes or gear she has asked him to wear. This time, it was his [submissive collar](https://d3v0wwxrwjl9f8.cloudfront.net/media/catalog/product/cache/1/thumbnail/1000x/17f82f742ffe127f42dca9de82fb58b1/j/6/j634.jpg). The spiked, black leather neckband was two-and-a-half-inch wide, and adorned with a shiny metal [dog tag](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/90/9f/8c/909f8cd09d78e98866b8766d45b814b6.jpg) with a QR code containing the information of his mistress name and phone number in case someone needed to contact her, if he went strayed. A four-inch-long black [leather leash](https://d3v0wwxrwjl9f8.cloudfront.net/media/catalog/product/cache/1/thumbnail/1000x/17f82f742ffe127f42dca9de82fb58b1/j/0/j026.jpg) was attached to the D-ring on the front of the collar, too.

The ritual was as much as preparing him physically for use, as it was a time to put his mind in the right state. It was when he stopped being Tommy Merlyn to become a naughty puppy for his mistress.

Before the fifteen minutes ran out, he was ready. Returning to Felicity, who now was sitting in the same seat he had taken before, he knelt at her feet. He sat back on his heels with his back straight and shoulders down, and kept his knees wide apart. As always, his averted his eyes and offered her the leash attached to his collar.

“Good puppy, thank you,” she said, taking the chain from him. “Please, now stand up for inspection.”

On his feet, Tommy took a wide stance and linked his fingers behind his head, keeping his eyes looking ahead. Usually, these inspections had a different effect on him. Even when it was clinical and methodical, the feeling of her fingertips on his skin was enough to ignite his nerve endings. With the expert stroke of her hand on his body, his mistress was capable of hardening him in seconds. The warmth of her closeness and her enticing natural scent were enough to drive him crazy.

Yet, this time it felt off. It wasn’t Felicity, or the brush of her skin against his. She was gentle and firm as always. It was him. In the first moment, yes, his body came alive under her touch. Until he remembered the reason for the inspection. Guilt was a huge buzzkill. Until his punishment was over he wasn’t going to feel worthy of her touch or attentions. She took a look of every inch of his body. Up, down, and around. She palmed, kneaded, and probed everywhere, and even so, he remained flaccid.

“I’m very happy for the way you groomed for me, puppy,” she told him when she was satisfied with her examination. She stroked him affectionately on the cheek. “It pleases me. You did well.”

He leaned his head seeking more contact. This was what he craved more. The intimate, caring love she provided him. The praised lightened his heavy heart, but the guilt weighed as much as lead did. “Thank you, ma’am.”

She turned and stepped closer to the counter. Carefully, she removed the lid of the box and looked inside. “I don’t know if it’s coincidence or fate, but I think you chose the most fitting punishment for you, Tommy. Didn’t you tell me that you decided to be bad that day because you were horny?”

“Yes, I did, Miss Smoak. And yes, I was. It seemed to me that it was awful to let waste a good playful mood.”

“And look where it got you,” it was her comeback to his sassy comment. “Now I think you’ll a lesson in curbing your nasty impulses. I have lost my trust in you. I can’t be sure if you succumb to those filthy thoughts in your head when I’m not with you. Therefore, this will ensure your obedience.”

One by one, Felicity took three pieces of equipment out of the box. The first was a [chastity device](https://www.extremerestraints.com/images/resized/a/ae134acloseup_315_325.jpg). He had been locked in chastity before, and even for longer than a week. The cage was different from what he had worn before. It was more severe. This particular piece was a curved metal tube, with real thin slits along its length and with a wider, but shorter opening at the end of it. However the unyielding metal harness wasn’t the one that made his mouth go dry.

It was the second big piece that Felicity drew out from the box. The [anal plug](https://d3v0wwxrwjl9f8.cloudfront.net/media/catalog/product/cache/1/thumbnail/1000x/17f82f742ffe127f42dca9de82fb58b1/e/1/e112-b.jpg) was inspired in the pear of anguish, a renowned torture device allegedly used during the Inquisition. It consisted in three hinged sections, which after insertion in the ass, the flakes could be expanded like a blooming flower, stretching the anal canal even more. If he had to guess, the size of the plug could be a good two-and-a-half or three-inch when was fully open. The icing on the cake was that this model could be locked with a pin and a small padlock.

Wearing that thing for a week thrilled as much as scared him. The feeling of being completely crammed would be constant. That device would stimulate him to no end, keeping him in a constant state of arousal. Which, of course, wearing the chastity cage, it would be a nightmare. Tommy understood then why Felicity said that he’d learn to control his impulses. When he was locked up, Felicity had total control of his erections and orgasms. There was nothing he could do, but endure.

She took a lube bottle from the counter, and turned back to him. “A hand, palm up.”

He untangled his fingers and he lowered both arms. He offered his left hand to her, curling it up slightly. Felicity poured a generous amount of the oily liquid and ordered him, “Spread it well, in your balls too. But don’t get too excited. You’re just fine as limp as you are.”

Doing his best effort to pay no heed at his own stroking hand on his dick and balls, Tommy smeared the lube as she ordered. He didn’t have too much success in the ignoring department and his cock quickly started to rise. Not even recurring to bite his cheek or thinking in everything that provoked him revulsion helped much to control himself. Pre-cum started to leak from his tip.

“That’s enough. Let’s continue before that dirty mind of yours gets you another punishment.”

His semi-erect dick wobbled a few times, like if it was deciding to finish going up, or deflate instead. Giving him a warning look, Felicity handed him a towel, so he could clean the remaining lube off his hand. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, willing for his body to relax, getting his shaft going limp enough to slip the device on.

“I had saved this for your birthday present,” Felicity commented, as she put the chastity gear on him with a skillful efficiency. “But you forced me to use it much sooner. It’s custom made, you see. So it fits on you perfectly, which means that there’s no possibility that you can get out of it, without me opening the lock. You wanna know why else I had this done?”

“Why, Miss Smoak?”

“Because none of the existing equipment in the market have everything I wanted. I simply got rid of those features that bothers me or aren’t keeping up to my expectations. For instance, the option to interlock different gadgets together.”

That was the perks to be people with means. Even when Tommy’s financial situation was a little precarious at the moment, Felicity had a great salary in QC, good enough to indulge all the kinky endeavors she wanted. And Oliver… he was the richest of all them. They had more money to satisfy their lifestyle than what they needed it.

She looked up at him, as she passed the lock through the loopholes at the top of the cage, “When I’m done with you, you’ll be as good as a eunuch. I really hope that you have enjoyed those orgasms that you had the other day, because they’re the last you’ll enjoy for free in a while.”

“I don’t deserve any, Miss Smoak.”

“You got that right, pet. Your pleasure and orgasms are _mine_.”

When she locked the padlock securing all in its place, Tommy’s cock was strangely, but nicely in a tight encasement. From the hilt to the tip, he could see a little skin through the slits in the metal, and the hardness of it blocked any feel of direct touch. The next level of his torment was to confine his balls in a mesh crate. He wasn’t sure, but it seemed to be made of extremely thick neoprene, but he could be wrong.

For certain, it was much more malleable than any metal, but hard enough to isolate his balls from direct touch. He barely could feel Felicity’s manipulation. The net-like open texture of the material allowed plenty air and water circulation, essential to keep his sac clean and fresh. A short and thin series of small screws attached the encasing bag to the chastity device already in place. A safe measure to prevent the crate from falling out by mistake or Tommy’s manipulation. Also, it relieved his sac from carrying all the weight of the case. His balls weren’t forcefully pulled down.

“You’re doing great, puppy. I’m proud of you of how you’re taking this. How do you feel?” she asked him.

“Weird.”

“Weird good or weird bad?”

“It’s not bad.”

“But not good either?”

“It’s— I think I just need to get used to the weight and the lack of stimulus, I guess.”

“I guess you do. Now, one last thing and it will be over.”

That was a lie. It was just the beginning. He had seven days… one hundred sixty eight hours ahead of him before it was all over.

“Bend over the sofa for me.”

Using the back of the couch as support, Tommy bent over and spread his legs apart, exposing his ass to her. With his head down on the cushion, he couldn’t see her, but he heard the distinct snapping sound of a latex glove. Then, Felicity opened the lube bottle again. He jumped slightly when the cool gel fell on him. He relaxed a second later when the liquid sliding down between the crack of his ass and felt Felicity finger smearing it further down. She massaged and teased his rosebud for a few moments, enticing him to relax and allow her invasion.

Gently, but with constant pressure, Felicity thrust one finger in and out, in and out. Tommy groaned when the first wave of pleasure hit him, going directly to his trapped cock. His shaft tried to raise up, but the unyielding metal prevented it. The whole contrivance was put to the test and passed it with honors. Tommy growing erection didn’t go far.

At the beginning, the pain of his cock not having where to go help him to sedate his rampant arousal. Yet, as Felicity fed more fingers in his ass, it lost the effect. She was just lubing him so he could take the butt plug more easily. But in doing so, she was taking him to the limit. Pain and pleasure mingled, which reduced him to a shaking, gibberish mess.

“Please, Miss Smoak, please!” he wasn’t sure, if he was pleading her to stop or to push him over the edge. “Pleaaaaaassseeeee!!!”

“Since you’re asking so nicely, dirty dog, I’m giving you what you deserved.”

He moaned in both distress and relief when she pulled out her fingers. Although, he knew the reprieve wouldn’t last long. Felicity took only a few seconds to come back and start nudging his asshole with something harder, colder, and much bigger than her fingers. Relentlessly, she pushed the plug, making a slow, buy steady advance. Tommy could feel like the intruder was stretching his insides, going deeper and deeper.

Again, pain and pleasure tangled. He panted, as he gave time to his body to get used to the foreign object impaling him. His first instinct was to clench his ass to block the aching penetration. But making good use of the training that Felicity had done with him, he forced himself to relax his muscles as much as he could. When he thought the pain of being stretched was becoming too much, it slowly turned into a warm discomfort, which made him relaxed further. Then, Felicity pushed the plug a little deeper and the whole circle started again.

Pre-cum dripped continuously, as his cock kept fighting the imprisonment, adding one more layer of agony to his predicament. After many tries and with one last firm push, the plug was all in and his asshole shut fast and tight around the base. To tell the truth, the plug didn’t feel that big. However, that stopped being true when Felicity opened the leaves, slowly and methodically. With every turn of the exterior knob, she stretched him more.

“This beauty…” Felicity said, as she gave the final turn, locking it up. “… is going off once a day, for cleaning and so you can do your business. I hope you don’t need to be going out, or sitting too much, this week. If you have an important meeting, tell so we can find a momentary replacement. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he panted, as he shivered slightly.

“Good boy,” she said, rubbing his ass-cheeks and his back. “You did great, Tommy. You did really great.”

“Thanks, ma’am,” his voice as quivering as the rest of him was.

“Oh, good gracious, puppy. You’re shivering. Come on, I think you need some cuddles. You earned it.”

She stepped away, allowing him to lift himself up. Every move he made resonated in the contrivance he was wearing now. Every step he made pulled the different components, creating tension in the gear itself, as in his own body. It was a different kind of stimulation, but his body couldn’t help responding to it. He swallowed a moan bubbling inside him, as pain and pleasure played a delicate balance game of power in him. It would take a while to get used to feeling so full and so tightly encased.

Sitting on the couch, Felicity patted the seat next to her, “C’mere, pup. Let me pet you.”

Getting onto the couch, like the good puppy that he wanted to be for her, Tommy lay next to Felicity and putting his head on her lap. She covered him with a decorative fleece thrown that was on the back of the couch. He wriggled until finding a position where he was as warm and comfortable as he could be. His body was very much aware of those items alien to him, yet somewhat, he forgot about them as she played with his hair.

He loved the way she ran her fingers through it. The motion soothed him in so many levels. In spite of the strong sexual nature of their relationship, this was what he craved more. Sex was an act to relieve a basic need. These quiet, intimate moments were the ones that made him feel whole and alive. Those that made him adore her more.

Curling up tight next to her, he wrapped his left arm around her leg on the same side. Not in a possessive, selfish manner, but hanging on to her with everything he had like a lifesaver. She was that and more.

The love that Tommy and Oliver had, as great as it was, became splendorous when she crashed into their lives. She was the piece they didn’t know they had missing. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, puppy,” she leaned over him and kissed him on his uncovered shoulder. “Despite I don’t want to do this to you, and of how harsh this punishment may seem, I want you to remember that it’s for your own good.”

“I know, Miss Smoak. I know I deserve it. I was a bad doggie.”

“Yes, you were, but I have faith in you, Tommy. I know you can handle it with grace and bravery, as the great little sub that you are.”

“Only because you’re great mistress.”

“Hey,” she said, urging him with a finger on his jaw to turn his head toward her. When she had him in the perfect angle, Felicity trapped his lips with hers. She kiss him slow and sweet, but commanding. She ran her tongue over his lips seducing him to pry them open, so she could take complete possession of his mouth. He complied in less than a heartbeat.

He granted her full access to him, but he wasn’t a passive participant. He was submissive, but not dead. Tommy sucked her tongue, making her moan, so he did it again and again. She ran a hand over his chest, ghosting over his nipples. The kiss became bolder, as her exploration did. Untamed hunger for her rushed through his body, and for a second was glorious. In the next, pain assaulted him. He groaned and she let him go.

She looked at him. Her eyes glinted almost with pity, but not quite. She knew what effect she had on him, and she didn’t regret tormenting him. She bit her lip, as if she wanted to refrain herself from grinning. “Sorry, that wasn’t my intention. I guess kisses are going to make this week interesting.”

That made him groan again. She chuckled and kissed him on the forehead, meanwhile he breathed, waiting for the pain to subside. She returned to brush his hair, gently and rhythmically.

 

The next day, Tommy became aware of another devious machination of his Mistress. The first time he was allowed to remove the plug for cleaning and going to the bathroom, he realized she had mindfucked him a little. For twenty-four hours, he believed he was stretched no less than three inches. Instead, Felicity stuffed him with an exact replica of the pear, only smaller. Only the thought of having a big plug in his ass made him to be much aware of it, in spite of its real size.

But that knowledge didn’t change much his punishment. In the next six days, Tommy always wondered if one of those nights, she would plug him with the big one. And every day, he breathed relieved that it wasn’t the case, but it was always a possibility. He also had more rough moments, learning the lesson that his mistress was teaching him. And sure, he did. Almost effortlessly, she teased him without end. In every chance she got. He was bound to give her pleasure any time she wanted, how many times she wanted. His imprisonment allowed him to focus all his attention and energy into pleasing her. His needs didn’t matter anymore. Only hers.

However, the impossibility to get any satisfaction made him crave it more. Every waking moment, and sometimes in dreams, too, was a struggle to control his body over his naughty mind.

It became a battle between mind over matter.

A fight that drove him crazy.

By the end of the week, he had learned his lesson. He would think twice the next time the thought of being naughty crossing his mind. He didn’t want to endure nothing like that ever again. But it didn’t matter how bad his day was, he always had the comfort in the night, when Felicity would welcome him to cuddle in her lap. A ritual that he learned to love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Before I go I want to remind you to follow the series [**here**](http://archiveofourown.org/series/427216), so you don't miss any future installments. Also, that you can find me on Tumblr [**here**](https://stygian-omada-fan.tumblr.com) and [**here**](https://smoakedbondage.tumblr.com). Come to talk to me. I love hearing from my readers :)


End file.
